


Bed of Roses

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5277608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's life is everything anyone would ever want, but one person can change her life and turn it upside down just by looking at her sky blue eyes with forest green ones..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language so please ignore spelling mistakes and comment your thoughts. :)  
> I hope you like it.

Sun bursted through the curtains and Clarke opened her eyes. It was the first day of her senior high school year and everything was going back to normal after she broke up with Finn, tall, good looking boy from her school. Clarke got up from her bed, dressed appropriately for school and went downstairs to greet her mom and dad.

  
"Morning, Clarke." Abby hugged her daughter and prepared her some eggs and bacon for breakfast.

  
"Morning." Clarke said shortly, obviously being too sleepy to talk.

  
Her father was sitting with his laptop on the kitchen table, going through some engineering scripts and eating his pancakes. "Morning, baby." He said and kissed Clarke while she was passing through.

He was always too busy to spend time with Clarke but she understood why. He was one on the main engineers in The Ark Consolidated and was one of the most important people of that company.

  
"Do you want me to pack you something for the school?" Abby asked while she was looking herself in the mirror, ready to leave for work.

  
" Nah, thanks. I will eat with Raven and Octavia today after school." Clarke replied and took her backpack.

  
Abby was always that parent who checked on Clarke, she prepared lunch for her if she was not going to be home all day, she drove her around when Clarke didn't have driver's licence, she basically did everything for Clarke. Clarke always had it easy. Her parents were well payed, she had everything she wanted since she was a little girl, but things were about to change.

  
"I think you should take your father's car today and drive yourself and your friends to school." Abby said leaving Clarke in shock.

  
"Really?! You would give me your car dad?!" Clarke was overwhelmed and she jumped in his arms right away. "Thank you daddy, I love you so much!"

  
"Sure thing, kiddo." Jake said, still not taking his eyes of off the computer.

  
To clear things up, Clarke wasn't spoiled at all. Her parents taught her that she needed to respect everyone and that she was equal to all of them.

  
"Bye mom, bye dad, love you." Clarke took the car keys and left the house. It was a really big house with huge backyard which was connected to a small house that was built for Clarke when she was 11. She used to play with her dolls there, but now she uses it most for thinking and being alone or painting.  
She entered the garage and pressed the button on her key to unlock the car, matte white Porsche Carrera.

Before she left, Clarke checked her phone to see if anyone texted her. There was one WhatsApp message from Finn. She saved him by Princess when they were still together and looking at it now, she just remembers all the good things.

  
"Are you coming to school today? I really want to see you and talk about our breakup."

Clarke texted back."Yeah, I will be there and we can talk."

  
They remained friends after the breakup. Sure, Finn was still in love with Clarke but if he wanted to hang out with her, he had to accept the fact that she doesn't love him anymore.

  
She sighed and tightened the grip around the steering wheel. "Let's do this." Clarke started the engine and focused on the road ahead. She started driving towards this restaurant/cafe called Genesis where her two best friends were waiting for her. Day was really beautiful, sun was shining and it was pretty warm outside. Clarke rolled down the window and let the wind play with her golden locks while she was smelling fresh air mixed with coffee from the nearby cafe.

"Beautiful." She whispered while parking her car.

  
She entered the cafe and immediately saw her friends waving. The three of them weren't ashamed of anything they did and they were always trying to find a chance to humiliate one another but in a good way. It was all fun and games to them. Clarke met Octavia and Raven when she was transferred from one school to another that was here in California. Since then, they were always together and they always had each others backs.

Raven and Octavia met in first grade and they instantly became best friends. The two of them had familiar past so you could say that they understood each other in a way no one else could.  
Raven's interests were mainly connected with mechanics and computers while Octavia always liked sports. She was playing soccer for the team of their high school called "Windrunners". As for Clarke, she wasn't really into sport or any kind of group activity, but she really liked painting. She mostly painted alone except for her art class where she needed to communicate with other students regarding different styles of shading or drawing.

That was her haven, her way of communicating when she was angry or frustrated, sad or happy. You could see it all in her paintings, she gave her soul and her feelings everytime she painted.

  
"Well,well. Princess decided to finally join us." Raven jumped out of her seat and hugged Clarke tightly. She returned the favor.

  
"Sorry guys, my mom made breakfast so I had to eat at home." Clarke said and threw her backpack beside her hugging Octavia too.

  
"So, Raven wanted to know all about your breakup with Finn and since I am curious as well you need to tell us more." Raven pushed Octavia and she laughed.

 

"That is not true O!" Raven defended herself obviously blushing.

"Okay guys, stop it. I will tell you what happened." Clarke ordered and focused on her friends.

"This one day in June Monty was having a party at his place and he invited the two of us to join. Since we were bored, we agreed and texted him to count us in. I got dressed and texted Finn to pick me up at 8.00pm and he said he will. It was 8:15 already and I called him to tell him that Wells is going to drive me there. He freaked out and got mad. When I arrived there, he was drunk as fuck, kissing some freshman girl that he met couple of days before the party. He did all of that to make me jealous so I dumped him. He felt sorry the morning after but I said that my decision is permanent and that I didn't love him anymore. That's about it."

"Jesus, he really fucked up." Raven said eating her fries. "But I mean.. you can't really blame him, you kissed that girl while you two were still together aaaand you didn't tell him. "

"I give you that, Ray." Clarke looked at her friend and pointed a finger.

"What do you think, O?" Raven turned to face her friend.

"Well, I think that he shouldn't do that even tho Clarke kinda cheated on him with that girl. It's not the same." Octavia looked through the window and back at her friends.  
They all agreed that Clarke needs to talk to Finn as soon as possible and maybe figure some things out.

"We should head to school, it's 7:47 already!" Octavia jumped after looking at her watch. "We are totally going to be late the first fucking day!" 

"Don't worry, I'll drive us to school." Clarke said like it was nothing odd.

"Yooou will what?" Raven looked at Clarke, her eyes wide open and her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, my dad gave me his car to drive you two and myself to school." Clarke smiled and waved with her car keys.

Octavia, Raven and Clarke headed out after paying their bill. They managed to get in the car and drive to school. 

"This was so damn fun!" Raven jumped out of the car and smiled like she was in Disneyland.

"Was it?" Octavia teased. "I think I can show you something that is more fun." She raised her eyebrow and smiled to Raven.

"You are just fucking gross." Raven rolled her eyes and pushed Octavia gently while smiling.

Raven and Octavia always had this perv kind of conversation and it wasn't odd at all, it was kinda funny. Everyone knew that it was just a joke so no one spread rumors.

"I have to go. I will see you two in History class? " Clarke picked up her things and waved to Raven and Octavia. 

"Sure thing Princess." They said in the same time and looked at each other laughing.

Clarke was walking towards this beautiful and new school that was built couple of years ago. It was all glass and steel so it seemed bigger than it actually was. Suddenly, she felt happy that she was there. She was ready to start another year and meet new people, explore new techniques of painting. It all seemed simple.  
She entered the school looking at all those kids trying to find their classrooms. She laughed remembering her first year here. She was just like them.

"It's good to see you smile, Clarke." Finn appeared in front of her. She immediately erased that smile.

"Hey Finn. I am here, we can talk now." She unlocked her locker and took her art supplies for her next class. 

"I miss you Clarke." Finn had that "puppy eyes" face on. She bowed her head for a second and looked at him. 

"Finn.. I.." She was speechless, she didn't know what to say. "I can't say the same to you because it would be a lie. But I can confess to something else.. I need to do that."  
She turned to him and continued with sadness in her voice. " You are not the only one who cheated.. I did it with a girl while we were still together. And yes... I am sorry because of that but that doesn't mean that we can fix this, because we can't." Saying all that, she quickly closed her locker and walked away leaving Finn on the edge of tears.

That was not what he expected. Not at all.

She wanted to let things fall in place so she entered the classroom and tried to focus only on art. Clarke took her seat and saw a girl standing in front of the class.  
She never saw her before and if she had, she would remember her for sure. Eyes like that..you can't forget.

"This is your new classmate and she will be joining us for the rest of the year. Would you like to say something about yourself or should I?" Teacher looked at the girl with warmth in her eyes.

"Umm..You..You should do it." Girl said obviously blushing and looking at the floor.

"Sure." Teacher smiled at her."Alright class, this is Lexa Woods. She moved here from Europe and I want you to accept her like.." She stopped, noticing Monroe and Murphy talking. "...like Monroe accepted Murphy's conversation right now." The whole class laughed looking at two students blushing in the back of the classroom.

"There's one free seat in front of Clarke so you can take that one." Teacher pointed in Clarke's direction.

_She is so beautiful. Is this even legal? I mean, damn.._

Clarke caught herself daydreaming about this girl she saw once in her life, couple of minutes ago.

_Jesus fuck, stop it Clarke! What the fuck is wrong with you?!_

Clarke said to herself placing her hands on her head when someone asked her a question.

"Excuse me, can I borrow a pencil?" Lexa turned to face Clarke and looked her right in her sky blue eyes.

_Oh my God. Is this really happening? My God you are.._

"...beautiful." Clarke said it out loud. Realizing that, she covered her mouth with her hand.

"What?" Lexa smiled.

"I umm.. Nothing. Here you go." Clarke gave Lexa the pencil she requested.

"Thanks." Lexa turned back and the rest of the class Clarke hoped that she would ask for something else but nothing happened.  
The bell rang and all students rushed to get out and talk. Clarke was about to do the same and find Raven and O when suddenly someone placed a hand on her shoulder. She felt sparks run through her entire body, her heart skipped a beat and she ran out of breath. Slowly she turned around only to see Lexa standing, now in front of her, with a bunch of papers trying to find something.

"Sorry for interrupting. I was just wondering could you help me.. History classroom?" Lexa asked looking at those papers in her hands. 

"Wh..What?" Clarke was hypnotized and didn't pay attention the first time Lexa said something.

"I..umm.. I need to find the History classroom. Can you help me please?" Lexa repeated a little bit scared.

"Yeah, sure. I mean..I am headed that way now so you can come with me if you'd like." Clarke felt nervous around Lexa. She felt mesmerized.

"That would be great, thank you." Lexa smiled at Clarke and followed her through the hallway.

"Sooo, do you have any friends yet?" Clarke wanted to start a conversation somehow.

"No, I only talked to you since I came here. I mean.. I hope I will find more friends.." Lexa bowed her head for a short period of time and looked at Clarke again.

It seemed like she couldn't take her eyes off of Clarke too. Clarke kinda felt posessive and happy when Lexa said that she talked only to her. After thinking about it Clarke felt ashamed.

_How can you think like that! She is new here and you are acting like she is all yours. You wish.. I mean that body.._

She did it again. She thought about something that she shouldn't. She shook her head and looked at Lexa once again.

" Would you like to hang out with me and my friends at our spot in school's backyard?" Clarke offered to help Lexa find friends.

"Do you think they would like me?" Lexa asked still following Clarke.

"Come on, it's not like you are my girlfriend or anything, chill." When Clarke realized what she said, she wanted to make it sound not so obvious and ofcourse she made it worse." And beside what is there not to like?" 

Lexa blushed and now, she was looking at Clarke's lips, not realizing that she is staring.

"You okay, Lexa?" Clarke teased. 

"Yeah, sorry."

Clarke's friends were already at their spot when Clarke and Lexa approached them. Raven was lying on grass, her head in Octavia's lap while Octavia was catching some tan.  
Monty and Jasper were beside them, talking about video games and this new movie that is coming out in 2016. 

"Hey guys, I want you to meet Lexa, she's new here." Clarke said to all of them.  
They looked at the same time at the girl standing a little too close to Clarke, like she is affraid. She immediately felt embarrased.

"Jesus fuck, you are beautiful." Raven shouted and jumped up to get a better look.

"Raven, keep your thoughts to yourself, not everyone is gay around you." Jasper said to Raven but still not taking his eyes off of Lexa.

"Shut up you two!" Clarke said and asked Lexa to sit with them offering her some chips that was lying on the ground in the middle of her friends.

"So, Lexa. Are you seeing someone?"Raven never knew boundries and was always direct.

"Raven stop it, jesus!" Octavia said."You just met her, you can't talk with her like that."

"Sorry.." Raven apologized to Lexa immediately.

"It's okay." Lexa smiled. " I am actually seeing someone." Clarke's heart broke when she heard that. Not that she was in love or anything, she just liked her and couldn't really figure out why Lexa's relationship bothered her at all.

"Who is the lucky guy?" Clarke managed to ask.

"It's a girl actually." Lexa didn't know if they are going to accept her because she was gay but after hearing Raven shouting she knew that they were okay with that.

"OOOOOOOOOOH I TOLD YOU MOTHERFUCKERS, I KNEW IT!" Raven jumped and hugged Lexa. "We love you the way you are baby."   
"Here's your 20 $." Jasper rolled his eyes and extended his hand toward Raven giving her the money.  
"Thank you very much." She grabbed the money and sat down proudly.

"Seriously guys? You took a bet?" Clarke was kinda disappointed because they treated Lexa like an object to bet on, but on the other hand she felt happy because if Lexa wasgay.. that would mean that Clarke's got the chance to be with her.

_Thinking about it again! Are you even gay you dumb ass? This is just one girl.Maybe it will go away.Besides she's got a girlfriend._

She was overthinking it constantly until Octavia and Raven interrupted.

"Hey guys, we are leaving you. We have to make a project together and we better start today. See you all tomorrow?" 

"See ya guys." They greeted them.

"We are going too." Monty and Jasper said picking up their backpacks and removing the grass from their shoes.

Clarke and Lexa were sitting alone now. They talked about their life, childhood, parents and they didn't realize how fast time flew.

"My girlfriend was supposed to pick me up 20 minutes ago." Lexa looked at her clock, her face was sad and she suddenly felt alone again.'

"We can check the school if you'd like." Clarke asked, trying to hide her jealousy and saddness.

"You would do that? Don't you have someone waiting for you?" Lexa didn't want for it to sound so harsh and she immediately apologized.

"Not really.. I broke up with my boyfriend couple of months ago." Clarke didn't feel sad about that and she really liked talking to Lexa about all that.

"Boyfriend.." Lexa said bowing her head and Clarke could see that it hit her hard.

"Well, we broke up because he cheated on me and later I told him that I cheated on him too. With a girl." Clarke studied Lexa to see if she will show any sign of surprise or anything like that.

Lexa raised her eyebrows and looked at Clarke with her eyes wide open. "I never thought you could be like that. I mean.. Not that I judge.. I don't."   
They made small conversation just before Lexa froze and her jaw dropped. Clarke saw it but didn't know what was going on.

"Lex, you okay?" She placed her hand on Lexa's shoulder.

"She..she is cheating on me.." Lexa managed to say, warm tears streaming down her face.

"What do you mean? She is not-" Lexa interrupted Clarke and pointed her finger in two people up ahead of them.

" She shouldn't have done that!" Clarke started to walk towards them, rage building inside of her. She was overprotective of Lexa and she didn't want anyone to hurt her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Clarke shouted in this girls face.

"Lexa I.." Girl was speechless.

"Don't talk to her, now you're talking to me!" Clarke pushed the girl.

"Clarke, just leave her with her new boyfriend, let's go." Lexa took Clarke's hand and Clarke became calm.

"Lexa stop! Please!" The girl was begging her but Lexa never turned around. She simply just walked away crying her soul out.

"Lexa wait.." Clarke took Lexa's hand in hers. "Do you wanna talk about it? We can chill at my place and talk if you want." Clarke never wanted to sound like she was hitting on her.

"I don't want to bother you.. I will be fine." Lexa said bowing her head and wiping away her tears.

"Don't be silly. You are coming home with me!" Clarke hugged Lexa and continued." I will tell Raven and Octavia to come by later."

"Okay, if that's what you want." Lexa stated.

They approached the parking lot and Clarke pulled out her car keys. They jumped in and drove to her house.  
"Wow.. You have a really nice house." Lexa's jaw dropped."Are you alone?"  
"No, my mom and dad are home so you can meet them too." Clarke opened the door and entered the kitchen. "Hey mom, come here, meet Lexa. She is our new classmate." Clarke called for her mother. 

Gorgeous woman walked in, she was wearing skirt and button up shirt both blue. Her hair was brown and in ponytail. "I'm Abby. Nice to meet you Lexa." She greeted the young girl who was obviously in shock. She couldn't believe how pretty Clarke's mom was.   
"Nice to meet you too Mrs.Abby." Lexa said shortly.

"We're going to watch Netflix and I ordered pizza, could you pay for that mom?" Clarke looked at her mom with her puppy face-  
"No problem baby, have fun you two." Abby nodded and smiled to her daughter.

When Clarke and Lexa got upstairs, they entered this huge hallway that was covered with Clarke's family photos. "Your mom is so cool. I really like her." Lexa said not taking her eyes off of those photos.

"Now you see how I feel about someone." Clarke said something she shouldn't so soon. Or ever.  
"What do you mean?" Lexa wanted the same thing as Clarke but was too afraid to say anything.  
"Never mind.. I am stupid, forget it, I say things before thinking about them." Clarke tried to get out of that situation but Lexa gabbed her arm gently and asked again. " Clarke, what do you mean?"

"Lexa don't.. please." Clarke pulled her hand out of Lexa's clearly showing that not being with her hurts Clarke. She maybe by now loved Lexa..

"Did I do something wrong? Please, talk to me.." Lexa took Clarke's hand again.

"I just.." Clarke tried to avoid Lexa's stare but she failed. Their eyes met again. Forrest green and sky blue. "I love your eyes."

"Clarke, are you okay?" Lexa looked at her like Clarke was on drugs.

"Yeah.. for now.." Clarke bowed her head and entered her room. Lexa followed her inside.

 

All that time they were together Clarke was quiet. She was overthinking that moment. She asked herself over and over again would it be any different if she acted upon her feelings but Lexa stopped her.

"Clarke. You are not okay. Talk to me!" She threw her pillow closer to Clarke and lied down.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about stuff." Clarke said not looking at Lexa at all.

"Hey.. look at me and say what's on your mind." Lexa put her hand on Clarke's but Clarke quickly pulled her hand out. 

"I can't say what's on my mind because that wouldn't be okay and I want it too happen but I am just too affraid to take any action regarding that.."

"Maybe that other person should take the first step." Lexa offered her answer.

"How do you know that it's about me and someone else?" Clarke looked at Lexa with suspicious look.  
"I know this kind of problem very well." Lexa smiled at Clarke not realizing that Clarke is talking about two of them.

"Aparrently not very well." Clarke said and let go of Lexa's hand. The only thing that she could think about now. The only person she needed. The only green eyes she wanted. Her whole world was in Lexa's eyes..


End file.
